dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruttus
Ruttus (げつえいきりてりゃん, Ruttus) is one of the few remaining Saiyans that live after Frieza's decimated Planet Vegeta. During his time under King Vegeta he was a low-raking officer in the Saiyan Army. His cousin and former officer in the Saiyan army, Kale, journeyed with him across the galaxy and both settled down on Earth. He the main character in all of Ten Tailed Fox's stories. Appearance Ruttus is depicted as possessing blue eyes and spiky black hair. Ruttus is regularly seen with an upbeat and eager persona, always eager for something such as learning a new technique or a nice afternoon nap. A trait regularly mentioned that is very unusual among the Saiyan people, who are mostly war-like. He wears standard Saiyan armor, topped off with a long, fur cape that seems to be covered with skull masks. As a Saiyan, Ruttus has been seen with a long Oozaru tail. Personality He is a carefree guy, who's personality seems to attract many. He is very warm towards his officers, friends and family alike. Ruttus is shown to have a compassionate, yet serious attitude when it comes to friends and family. He keeps most painful and conflicting thoughts inside, so he can "keep others from worrying about him". Although this method causes him to suffer more than he should. His closest friends, such as his cousin, can see right through this and are often his closest confidants. He also tends to worry about those close to him, even when they are completely okay. In recent chapters of his life Ruttus is somewhat comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. He has a flippant attitude under normal circumstances and seems to like annoying his associates and friends which usually earns him a slap from one of their sandals; although he is no better, frequently making faces or glib insults at their expense. Underneath this, though, he is quite perceptive regarding other people, and during his time as a Saiyan officer, was one of the few people who appeared suspicious of his then boss, Frieza, and could apparently sense or see through some of his ploys. He also quickly notes parts of Frieza's personality. At one point his comrades even admit to being somewhat intimidated by him. Whenever angered or in combat, Ruttus is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed. In battle he has shown himself to have a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. He is shown to keep this demeanor until he begins winning by a large margin. He is then shown to become rather cocky, even going so far as to taunt and belittle his opponents. He often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. History Twenty years ago, Frieza betrayed the Saiyan people by eradicating their homeworld of Vegeta. During the time shortly before this, Ruttus was a soldier in the Saiyan army under King Vegeta. Shortly before the planet's destruction, he is sent to the moon of Earth to await Kakkorot's destruction of the small water planet, which never came. After years upon years on the moon, he took his shuttle and landed on Earth, around the time of the Android incident and Trunks' arrival from the Future. He was too lazy to actually seek out or help the Z-Fighters in their struggle and instead settled down on Earth with his Saiyan cousin Matthew. Synopsis None currently... Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Zarbon to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparing sessions back during the time before Planet Vegeta's demise. During his days as a soldier of the Saiyan army, while a lowly officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Tuffle-deserters and their strange "pets" unarmed. Genius and Perceptiveness: In his young days as a student in the Saiyan Soldier Academy, Ruttus's grades are almost always near the top. Aside from that, Ruttus appears to be able to determine the correct strategies to evade his opponents attacks. Incredible Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience, the fact that he is a Pure-blood Saiyan, and time on the battlefield, Ruttus has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Zarbon through a building and slamming a mid-level Tuffle into the ground with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed a human foe's giant sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. He also demonstrated his strength when he rammed through a building fighting in West City. He was also able to stop and deflect Matthew's Ki waves with just his bare hand in their training sessions. Immense Amount of Ki: His former Saiyan Commander has claimed that Ruttus's chi energy is at its peak is even greater than his own. It has been stated numerous times that, due to his being a pure blood Saiyan, he has traces of possible Super Saiyan energy within his own. His energy has odd "air" about it. It constantly leaks into his surroundings, causing a warm breeze where ever he is. When he begins to fight and his energy is released, it comes as almost a "flame" of crimson energy around him. Recently, since he became a Super Saiyan, Jessica, his wife says that it is hard to even speak when he is using all of his power. This is due to the thought that it exponentially increased when he became a Super Saiyan. Ki Blasts: are high-powered energy blasts that can be fired from either a foot, palm or finger. Most any species can use Ki attacks, though it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently. Ruttus fires his Ki Blasts through his fist with very destructive power. His energy waves can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a dark crimson color with a black outline, instead of blue or yellow, which is the most common color of a ki wave. In Super Saiyan, his Ki is either yellow or violet. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. He has also been shown firing ki energy from his right eye, but these are considerably weaker. Unique Attacks * Moon Fang: which fires concentrated energy blasts from his hand in the shape of a crescent moon. Ruttus uses this ability without calling out its name several times, but is a clear master of this blast. The Moon Fang is a powerful technique with great force. Ruttus has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground with his palms to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or firing it at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. When used with Super Saiyan, these destructive blasts can become violet and their path can be homed into heat or energy signatures, with explosively augmented power and speed. * Striking Cannon: The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated ki energy from Ruttus's mouth. Unfortunately, the technique costs a substantial amount of energy from Ruttus which usually causes an aftermath that weakens him greatly. The blast is a crimson color. * Lettice Wave: Fires a burst of crimson spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to Moon Fang, but over a wider area and with more power. * Chi Aura: Ruttus is also skilled in releasing a continuous surge of chi energy from his body. This energy acts as a compliment to the Ruttus's natural physical strength and speed. This is due to chi stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes. While using this ability, he is able to dodge multiple energy blasts and physical blows, both at point blank range. The energy can also work as a powerful defense. By momentarily increasing the surge of ki, Ruttus is able to deflect a strike from a maximum power Ki wave from behind and receive only a minor wound on his chest from a direct Chi strike. * Ki Sword: Ruttus increases the range of his energy by using ki manipulation to extend it into a blade up to 20 meters in length. This blade is capable of splitting into multiple additional blades upon contact with an enemy, drastically increasing the number of wounds it can inflict. However, each of these additional blades is proportionally weaker than a single focused chi blade. * Continuous Moon Fang: Ruttus uses his right hand to unleash a barrage of Moon Fang chi blasts simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large Chi blast. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. Transformations Super Saiyan He first became a Super Saiyan at a young age when he, like other male Saiyan teens and men, fought in a revolt led by King Vegeta against the Tuffles. His parents and other Saiyan comrades merely passed it off as a manifestation of his Oozaru form and left it at that. It would not be until after his exile on Earth's moon that he learned of it and began to harness it. Unlike his Saiyan brethren Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, etc., he felt no need to go beyond Super Saiyan, stating that Super Saiyan "has plenty of power, in fact all the power necessary when used properly.". He is one of the most adept users of the base Super Saiyan state to ever live, though this is only because this is his preferred state. He became so adept with it that before long he obtained a state of the base Super Saiyan known as Natural Super Saiyan also known as the Full Powered Super Saiyan. Not to be mistaken for another transformation, Natural Super Saiyan is simply where a Saiyan has overcome the base limitations of the normal Super Saiyan form such as mass ki consumption, and primal instincts that Super Saiyan initially gives. Because of this feet, he can remain in Super Saiyan for hours or even days if necessary. He has also developed a means to increase his power therefore making Super Saiyan a more powerful state. This also gives him advantages over those who use forms such as Super Saiyan 3, because one, his ki consumption has been reduced and he is able to remain transformed longer and two his power can equal their own with great training. He also has advantages over Super Saiyan 4 as his transformation does not require a tail. One thing about his Super Saiyan form that makes him famous is that he is able to willingly enter False Super Saiyan which is a state that gives him half of a Super Saiyan form's power without actually going Super Saiyan. This allows him to conserve chi. Great Ape This is Ruttus's least used transformation. He was only seen within this form a few times so far. His size is paramount, his ears are keen enough to hear a pin drop from a mile away. His eyes are big and red. He has sharp teeth, and a large "U" shaped mouth. Like most trained Saiyans, Ruttus retains his rationality when transformed (It is never shown how he obtained this ability, but it is assumed it is due to his training). He is much more powerful than his normal form when transformed. Trivia * His name, like most Saiyans is a pun off of a vegetable. Ruttus is a pun off of Lettuce. * His theme song is Showing Off from the Bleach: DiamondDust Rebellion Movie OST. Appearances None at the moment...